Wall plates are positioned on a wall over light switches, outlets, controls, etc. to impart a polished appearance to the installation. A wall plate is typically mounted onto and over an exposed mounting plate connected to an electrical box in the wall. Wall plates have historically been mounted onto the mounting plates with screws or other mechanical fasteners, thus requiring tools both for their installation and removal/replacement. Wall plates have been designed that eliminate the need for unsightly mechanical fasteners. Rather, such plates snap-fit onto a mounting plate to secure the wall plate to the wall. However, a pry tool is still required for their removal. The required tool is an inconvenience to the user, and the process of prying the wall plate off of the mounting plate risks damaging the wall plate and/or the surrounding wall.